1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service providing system and a service providing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technology for analyzing print contents and performing print control in accordance with analysis results, there is known a method for reducing the load when sorting document data that has been printed. Specifically, the print output of each page is controlled by detecting a keyword set in advance, from character strings expressed by print control data generated as data for printing the document data (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, for example, there is known a method of detecting overlapping print jobs, for the purpose of preventing needless print jobs from being printed as a result of a transmission error of a print job by the user, in which the user erroneously sends an execution instruction for the same print job (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-186654
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-129265